Newborns' War
by x.WhisperTheseWords.x
Summary: The battle of Eclipse with the newborns, through Alice's eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if its not very good, but I tried my best

**Sorry if its not very good, but I tried my best!**

**Please R&R!!**

--

Newborns' War

Alice's POV

The wind blew softly against my face as we all waited for our…guests. I was excited, nearly everyone was. The werewolves had been spread out into threes or fours, waiting in different areas so that they could trap the newborns. They crouched down; listening to any sudden movements. I looked at their thick coats, remembering how Bella had stroked Jacob's coat with no difficulty. I remembered how Edward had tensed up protectively as he watched her touch a _werewolf_, how his face should have turned emerald green with envy_. _Sometimes, I don't really think Bella sees how much he truly loves her, what he would do to be human and stay with her, have a family, and live happily ever after. But, _we _all know our hearts will never beat again.

It was ridiculous for Bella to worry, it was insulting! But Edward had stayed to comfort her, and to ease her worrying, if that was possible.

I could hear Carlisle talking to Esme, explaining how no one could get to Bella. This fight would be easy, ten minutes maximum. I smiled to myself.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered, his hand touched mine. "how much longer do we have?"

_Vision:_

_Several young vampires made their way into the forest. They brushed against the trees; smelling our scents. _

"_Over here!" a boy said in a quiet tone, even though everyone could hear him. His eyes were wild with anticipation. "I can see someone."_

_Growls erupted from their chests; lively and sharp. Their pace quickened. They begin to jog, looking side to side, dodging the trees that were blocking their path._

_The moon was high in the sky, it had only one wispy looking cloud covering it, but it was gradually heading east. _

"_Where's Riley?" a girl, about the age of 16 asked. "Where has he gone? He was here a moment ago. He'll come back, right? Riley would never leave us…"_

_End of vision_

The rest of my vision went blank, I gritted my teeth, guessing that they would find the pack first, typical.

I looked up in the sky and saw the wispy looking cloud about four minutes away from being in the same spot as my vision.

We had four minutes.

I squeezed Jasper's hand and spoke in an undertone.

"Four minutes, Jazz. Their making their way down here slowly to make sure they don't miss any clues, but their work is untidy."

He nodded quickly and muttered "Of course"

We shared a passionate beam, then he stood in front of me at an angle. My eyes narrowed and moved next to him again. He took a quick breath in and moved in front of me once more.

"What are you doing?" I asked, slightly irritated.

He shook his head briefly, his golden hair fell into his eyes. His mouth barely moved an inch.

"I'm just being…careful." Each word was hesitant, shy. My eyebrows raised.

"Careful?" I asked. He turned to look at me, his soft hand stroked my cheek. I knew he was up to something.

"I'm just being careful, so you don't get hurt. Not that I'm implying you can't look after yourself. I'm just…" Jasper smiled timidly and shrugged. I rolled my eyes and surrendered, we didn't have time to bicker.

1 minute left.

Emmett boomed with laughter and nudged Rosalie in the ribs. She stood with her arms folded, but she was smirking. Trust Emmett to make a joke out of things. I rolled my eyes.

"It's starting" I stated, as soon as the words were out everyone crouched down, ready for attack.

**Tell me if you guys want me to carry on, and I shall!!**

**Remember R&R!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, just a warning guys. Um,** **I got pretty descriptive about the whole 'snapping of bones' part! So just be warned…**

I smelt them before I saw them.

The scent of old blood lingered on their clothes. Automatically, I flicked a glance at Jasper. He wasn't breathing, at least he was in control, that's all that mattered. Snarls exploded from everyone, angry, animated, frustrated…

One of the wolves barked aggressively, and bounded off down the other edge of the trees, while I glared at every newborn. This all happened in a second, then we were in action.

Jasper and Emmett circled around two newborns, getting closer each ring they made. I heard twigs snap behind me, I spun around and caught the girl in my hands gripping her neck backwards, I could feel her rock hard spin cracking. She squirmed and wriggled, digging her nails into my arm, trying to bite at me. We spun around, holding onto each other in this death grip, I took a breath in and snapped her head off. Her head fell to the ground, mouth still biting furiously. Her body worked, even without her cranium. Her hands were scraping against my arms, trying to pull them off the remains of her neck.

I shot my hand around her wrist and twisted it, slowly. I suddenly felt something ram into me, and I jolted to the left. I felt two more pairs of arms around me, squeezing me, hard. I turned around quickly and saw a boy, about to plunge his teeth into my neck. There was a murderous growl and the boy flew to the ground. I knew who did that. Jasper. I felt a sudden pang of guilt, maybe he was right…

The head of the young girl screamed, I focused again and wrenched her wrist off. There was crunching coming from where Jasper had just been, but I couldn't look his way; I felt slightly embarrassed. I saw a fire blazing from behind the girl. I pushed her back, trying to get her into the fire. Her other arm had weakened it's force, she knew I was going to win. I gripped onto the top part of her arm, and pulled it behind her, until it snapped off. Both arms had fallen to the ground, writhing and pulling themselves back to me. Dirt got stuck in her long nails and she dragged them across the muddy grass.

The fire, that Sam had made, flickered into the night sky. I threw her body into it. I would collect the torn up parts later. I twisted round, to see no one really needing my help. That was irritating. I could just lend a hand…

Half of the newborns had followed the fake track, where the werewolves' would be. There was a rustling from behind a tree, a newborn was in there. I ran up there, quicker than lightening, just before the newborn could jump and attack me I ducked down ready to lunge on it. Except, Jasper beat me to it.

My irritation grew, however I knew he wasn't doing this on purpose to annoy me, so I tried to feel thankful instead. For him to _feel_ it to.

His skills from fighting in the army had not faded, neither had the memories. Jasper had finished the newborn within seconds. Throwing the main body parts into the middle of the clearing. He gave me a timid grin, like he knew he _might_ of done something wrong, and then tore off into the fight again.

A trickle of suspicion appeared. I didn't want it there, so I tried to push it out of me, I trust Jasper, nothing to be wary about. I went over to help Esme, who was fighting viciously with a woman. She almost had her, I sprinted over to her…and _Jasper? _He had got there, just as I was going to, attacking the newborn just when I was about to…

Once the girl had been killed I whispered his name, my tone was slightly accusing, like I was scolding him. I mentally kicked myself, I was treating _him_ like a child when _I_ was acting like one.

"I'm sorry Alice…" he looked miserably down at the floor for a brief moment and went off to battle again. _Well done, Alice. _Not.

And that's pretty much how the rest of the fight went; I would attack a newborn, but Jasper would beat me to it. It made me feel silly and it was like he thought I wasn't good enough to handle it. Except I knew he didn't, I told myself that often.

I guess Edward was right about one of us having to sit out, since I was practically sitting out, but why did it have to be me!

The number of newborns went down quickly and successfully, I was proud of everyone on our team, werewolves included. As the battle ended we all picked up any limbs that were crawling around on the floor and hurled them into the fire. We shared dry jokes to try and liven, no pun intended, the atmosphere.

That's when I had my vision.

A vision that could change everything.

_Vision:_

_Jane and Demetri walk silently towards a gathering of vampires. They were admiring what these vampires had done, they were admiring the Cullens._

_Jane pouted in the direction of the sizzling fire, Demetri raised his eyebrows. _

"_Lets sort this problem out before it gets any bigger." Jane hissed, both her and Demetri's features were exaggerated in the moonlight. Demetri crinkled his nose._

"_Is it just me," he queried "or does it stink like-"_

"_Yes." Jane snapped and rolled her eyes. "it does."_

_End of Vision._


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here it is

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, (as much as I wished it did) it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Well, here it is. It was flippen hard to write!! So u better be happy!! Ha ha, only joking, I lurvd writing it, so it doesn't matter. Anyway on with the story…**

The images were clear in my mind, as my mouth slightly dropped open. _Why now? Why not some other time?_ My mental voice panicked, since I couldn't physically move. Earlier in the morning, I had had a vision that they _might _come, but it wasn't clear enough. I didn't think it would be _right now._

Edward must have been listening to my thoughts, and told Seth because every werewolf visible froze and looked at me, which then led to every vampire to look at me.

"Alice? Is everything alright?" Carlisle's soothing voice asked, even through his calm façade I could hear his alarm.

"The Volturi are coming."

Every pair of eyes widened another centimeter. My voice had sounded so weak and exhausted, but I didn't have time to be self-conscious of that. I felt Jasper's arm suddenly around me, tightening his grip on my shoulder.

I knew none of the werewolves' really knew what the Volturi were, so that explained none of them fleeing as soon as I said 'Volturi'. Instead, they looked rather distant, they were all looking around…

"Are you sure, Alice? I thought the chances weren't that strong. Will they not change their minds for another day?" Carlisle was taking deep breaths, not that he needed it.

I knew they were coming. Full stop, so reluctantly I replied.

"I'm positive– "

A heartbreaking howl ripped through the air as I was talking and every wolf was suddenly turned frantic. Some one had been hurt. And then, BAM, I smelt it. Blood.

Every unit of my body screamed Bella's name, had she been hurt?

But I did not recognize this smell, it was not unbearably tempting and it did not make my throat burn for the taste. In fact, it smelt horrid, it stun my nose. Even Jasper, who surely would have raced off to the victim, was a still as stone next to me, though he was flinching.

"Jasper? What's…happened? Are you hurt?" I requested, looking anxiously all over him.

"One of the werewolves has been hurt, I don't know which one" He gasped and shuddered once more. Then, I remembered that he would be able to feel the werewolf's mental pain, this must be difficult for him, even if it was werewolf blood, it was still _blood_.

Technically _two _people had been hurt. I was just about to hug him, when I noticed him rubbing his left forearm. My eyebrows narrowed, and I lightly touched his hand that was holding onto his forearm. It was strange when he refused to remove his hand from his arm.

"Jazz? What…? Are _you_ hurt?" I stared at him in the eyes, but he wouldn't look my way. _I'm guessing that as a 'yes' then,_ I thought.

"Can I see it?" After all these years, it was ridiculous for him to be shy or ashamed in front of me.

Finally, his eyes flickered to mine, and he gave me a shy smile. Slowly, he took his hand away, to reveal a bite mark. My heart tore in half to see him in pain, to imagine that this was his past; fighting.

"Oh, Jazz." I said and wrapped my arms around him. He inhaled and chuckled.

"I'm okay, Alice. It just…stings a bit." I could feel him start to rub his arm again behind my back.

"Your so silly, Jasper Whitlock." I told him. "We have to sort this mess out first. Who got hurt? How bad?"

He flinched again.

I looked around at every wolf, only Seth wasn't supposed to be here, and I thought Sam had counted…

They were still running up and down the clearing, I counted them by color.

We were missing two werewolves', a reddish-brown and a light gray.

Reddish-brown Jacob. Light gray Leah.

_Oh no. oh no, OH NO. _My mental voice dreaded, I feared for what it would do to Bella.

_Vision:_

_Edward had Bella cradled to his chest, as they ran down a grassy hill, still wet with the storm._

"_What happened?!" Bella demanded._

"_One of the newborns was hiding… Leah found him –she was being stupid, cocky, trying to prove something. She engaged him alone…" Edward explained, his eyes bored nervously into Bella's._

"_Leah, is she going to be okay?" Bella asked. Edward suddenly looked anxious again and mumbled "Leah wasn't hurt."_

_Bella stared at him, her breath started to pick up more speed. "Edward, someone got hurt."_

"_Yes" Edward whispered._

"_Who?"_

"_Jacob"_

_End of Vision._

Jacob had got hurt, at least I knew what had happened. He had got attacked by a newborn. He needed serious treatment, immediately.

"Sam?" I called out to a huge black wolf. "Its Jacob?" the big black wolf nodded twice. "Is there anyway for you to carry him back to…Billy's? The Volturi are coming, so you've all got to leave. Now, as fast as you can."

Sam looked somewhat undecided, but nodded once more. Silently and as quickly as they could be, all the werewolves' left the clearing, to get Jacob and Leah.

The moment we were alone, I explained what happened in my vision to my family. They all slowly digested the information. Carlisle came up with the plan.

"As soon as the Volturi are gone, Edward and I will go straight to Billy's and help Jacob. Alice, you will take Bella back home, and keep her busy, do not let her go home until the time is right. Remember, you two were having the sleepover, the rest of us were camping.

"Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme you've all done brilliant work, so lets stay _calm_, for Bella's sake." Carlisle gave Jasper a significant look, and I suddenly felt peaceful.

Emmett boomed laugh, "This has to be the most fun in _centuries._"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

We all started to examine the area to see if we had missed any squirming pieces of newborn, when Jasper shouted

"What is _that?!_ Wait… Carlisle, Emmett we missed one."

He was crouching and growling over something on the ground.

"Oh. Jasper, well, she surrendered." Carlisle spoke first. Jasper didn't look convinced.

"So? She might just be pulling the wool over our eyes." Jasper snarled at the newborn girl, who was curled up on the floor.

"Maybe, maybe not." Carlisle was quick to answer.

"I don't trust her."

"We should give her a chance. It's only fair."

"Nothing is fair anymore."

The girl moved back an inch, however Jasper saw and snapped at her until she moved back.

I could hear Edward coming from a distance in the trees. When he had surfaced from the forest, I could see Bella had passed out. I could also see Edward was uptight.

"Chill out, dude" I heard Emmett whisper to Edward, in return he got a stare of daggers. Rosalie had clung onto Emmett's arm, protectively. I knew she was proud of him, things like showing his strength made her proud.

Carlisle and Esme rushed over to Bella. Carlisle made sure she was okay, Esme comforted her. I gave her some space, and stayed a little way back.

_Vision:_

"_Alice, how much longer?" Edward demanded_

_I replied "Another 5 minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds"_

_End of Vision_

As soon as I was out of my visualization I looked back at Jasper, who was keeping guard on the girl.

"Carlisle – it's been 5 minutes" Edward insisted, stroking Bella's cheek.

"She'll come around" Carlisle reassured him "She's had to much to deal with today, let her mind protect itself."

Edward exhaled in frustration.

"Alice, how much longer?" Edward demanded at me, obviously he had been to busy worrying over Bella, and had not seen my vision through my head.

"Another 5 minutes. And Bella will open her eyes in thirty-seven seconds." I smiled and added "I wouldn't doubt she could hear us now"

"Bella, honey? Can you hear me? Your safe now, dear." Esme cooed over Bella.

Edward started to whisper in her ear, and I turned away to let them have their moment.

4…3…2…1

I rotated around again to see Bella blink rather dazedly.

"Oh, Bella," Edward exclaimed in relief, and kissed her softly on the lips.

It was so sweet and meaningful, I swear if I could, I might of cried.


End file.
